1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for processing with the use of a computer an image produced through shooting an object of interest to measure and analyze the object. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for controlling the communications and the processing action between an image processing apparatus and a desired number of peripheral apparatuses in a system which are connected together over a computer network for conducting the measurement action.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is known as a “visual sensor” and commonly used for positioning assembling components or inspecting finished products at the manufacturing site in the industrial field. Such an image processing apparatus is designed for subjecting an image of interest produced by a camera to binary processing and edge extracting to determine the characteristics and then measuring the location and size of an object from the characteristics. Also, when used for inspection or test, the image processing apparatus can judge from comparing between the measurements and reference thresholds whether the object is good or not before releasing the result of judgment.
However, such a conventional image processing apparatus is equipped with a limited interface such as RS-232C format and can be communicated with external apparatuses only within a given area. For compensation, the applicants of the present invention have developed a modified image processing apparatus provided with an interface connectable with the Ethernet (a registered trade name) (See “Non-stop adjusting function of visual sensor, model F250” by Go Yoshiura, Yusuke Iida, and Yukihiro Komatsu, Omron Technics, OMRON Corporation Technology HQ, Vol. 41, No. 3, September 2001, pp. 266-270). The modified image processing apparatus is installed in a LAN system at the manufacturing site and can thus be increased in the area of communications for exchanging information.
The modified image processing apparatus disclosed in “Non-stop adjusting function of visual sensor, model F250” by Go Yoshiura, Yusuke Iida, and Yukihiro Komatsu, Omron Technics, OMRON Corporation Technology HQ, Vol. 41, No. 3, September 2001, pp. 266-270 is connectable over the Internet to a peripheral apparatus at a remote location (distanced far from the manufacturing site where the image processing apparatus is located). When the image processing apparatus is connected to a remote location, it can be operated by an expert who is absent at the manufacturing site for monitoring an image of interest and modifying the setting for operations, hence improving the expediency.
The modified processing apparatus may yet fail to connect with a peripheral or computer system of a user at the remote location which is protected with a means, such as a firewall or a router, for limiting the input of external data. In addition, the peripheral apparatus used by the user at the remote location is mostly a personal computer and can scarcely allow a worker at the manufacturing site to monitor the action of the user entering or modifying the setting data.